The Reasons of betrayal end up Painful
by Mr Emerid
Summary: Them Bastards Tried to get rid of Rattrap in the show...THIS was my response...


THE REASONS OF BETRAYAL END UP PAINFUL.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rattrap! Where ya been buddy?" Firelord cried, uncurling from around a decayed building. He slithered over to Rattrap and smiled. Rattrap just looked at him, sadness and pain on his face.  
"Hey Flame face..." He said weakly. Firelord bent his head to look at Rattrap.  
"What's wrong Rattrap? I saw Cheetor, Webs, and Nightscream running out of the base a mega-cycle ago."  
"Well.......I dun't think ya wanna hear m' problems." Rattrap turned away from Firelord, intent on walking back to base. Firelord snaked his tail around, blocking Rattraps path.  
"C'mon, what're friends for?" Rattrap let out a harsh laugh.  
"Friends...right..."  
"Rattrap...What's with you?"  
"Well......."  
  
  
  
  
"HOW DARE YOU??" Primal screamed at the Three Maximals. Cheetor cringed from the harshness in Primal's Weakened voice.  
"How can you lose faith in your Friend??? He's a Maximal like us! He's a friend even more importantly!! AND YET YOU BETRAY HIM!"  
"Betray HIM?? HE sold us out for some Weapons!" Blackarachnia cried indignantly. Primal raised his head, looking down at Blackarachnia.  
"And the Reasons?" Primal raised an eyebrow, pacing in front of Nightscream, Blackarachnia, and Cheetor slowly.  
"Wanting to leave him on his own?" He looked intently at Nightscream, who simply hung his head in guilt.  
"Calling him Weak and Helpless?" He stared at Blackarachnia, who just turned her head away. Finally, he looked at Cheetor, narrowing his eyes.  
"Insulting his very PRIDE!" Cheetor just winced in pain.  
"You three lost faith in his abilities!! He is More powerful than ANY of you think! Is this what we are reduced to?? Basing our judgement of bots, even FRIENDS, on how POWERFUL they are?? We might as well Surrender to MEGATRON if we reduce ourselves to Predacons!" Primal berated.   
"He's USELESS! He has NO weapons in Beast OR bot mode! He'll get us ALL slagged!" Nightscream cried. Primal snarled at Nightscreams comment, turning to him.  
"USELESS?? USELESS??" Primal roared.   
"WHO SAYS RATTRAP IS USELESS?" They all turned upward, seeing Firelord slithering over to them with Rattrap right next to him. He lowered himself to where he supported himself with his hands, and looked at the Three bots, snarling in rage.  
"You heard me, SCALEBELLY! Look at him! He's USELESS!" Nightscream cried, pointing a wing at Rattrap. Firelord roared once, lifting a claw and pinning Nightscream to the ground Roughly. He Lowered his head to where he was only an inch or so from his head, Nightscream could feel his hot breath over his body and shivered,  
"Listen to me you flying piece of Scared SLAG! You call him useless one more time you won't HAVE to worry about MEGATRON slagging you, BECAUSE I WILL PERSONALLY MELT YOUR SORRY HIDE TO A PUDDLE OF JELLO! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING????" Firelord Roared. Nightscream nodded weakly and gulped as Primal smiled and stood back, deciding to let Firelord handle this for the moment, deciding his tactics were being more effective than his. Firelord whipped his head to look at Cheetor and Blackarachnia, releasing Nightscream.  
"And YOU TWO! YOU TWO OF ALL BOTS!!!! YOU TWO DISSAPOINT ME THE MOST!!!" He Roared, slithering over to them slowly.  
"You two have the GEARS TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HIM???? My memory is a bit fragmented, but I remember several times in the Beast wars that he saved your HIDES SEVERAL TIMES! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL HIM WORTHLESS? IF YOU ASK ME, HE'S TWICE AS IMPORTANT AS ANY OF YOU THREE!" Firelord said calmly, barely containing his rage. Cheetor and Blackarachnia backed away nervously from the Giant dragon.  
"He is the Ultimate Spy! Let's see CHEETOR with his enormous Tin BUTT fit into an Air vent! And Blackarachnia! Let's see you Interface directly to a Computers Mainframe, Hmm?" He pointed out.  
"If it wasn't for Rattrap, Megatron would have us in a little test tube right now, torching our sparks! It was RATTRAP that made sure the Megs didn't find our base! Rattrap found out that those Energon Guzzling Vehicons can't scan us in beast mode!! If you ask me, You aren't his Friends! FRIENDS don't want to CUT HIM LOOSE! FRIENDS don't say that they'll COVER for him! FRIENDS don't say he's WORTHLESS! HOW DARE YOU! He's more resourceful than ANY of you! He's Twice as SMART as any of you, and he has Skill that's LEGENDARY! SOME friends you three are!" Firelord huffed. He roared once more before slithering away, leaving the Three Maximals sighing in relief and OPtimus and Rattrap grinning cockily.  
"Ya know...It really DOES help ta have friends in high places..." Rattrap laughed.  
"Indeed. Now, does anyone want to apologize? Or Shall I get Firelord back in here?" Primal asked innocently. The Three Maximals shook their heads vigourisly and Ran over to Rattrap, apologizing ferverently as Rattrap just shrugged.   
Optimus laughed madly at the scene.  



End file.
